une mission très spéciale
by emiko-chama
Summary: Sous les ordres de Tsunade, Kakashi se retrouve à demander à plusieurs de ses ninja quelle est leur première histoire d'amour. Dans les coulisse de naruto, mais avec le contexte de naruto shippuden il va découvrir ce que nos personnages préférés ont osé nous cacher.


Qui aurait pu penser que Tsunade aimait autant les ragots ? Elle vient à peine de se remettre de la mort de Jiraya et voilà qu'elle m'appelle pour une mission top secrète et très spéciale. Spéciale, ça oui ! En gros moi, Kakashi, je dois aller demander à tous les ninjas de mon groupe de me raconter leur première histoire d'amour. Et après je dois retourner la voir pour tout lui raconter ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois lui obéir, c'est l'hokage après tout ! Tient voilà Yamato qui arrive. Il fait partie de mon groupe ou pas celui là ? Bon c'est mon remplacent, donc oui et non. Ca ne m'avance pas beaucoup, je vais lui demander de me raconter sa première histoire d'amour comme ça, si elle veut savoir je lui raconterais sinon, bah... je sais tenir des secrets non ? Bon là, je reconnais qu'en ce moment, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de confiance, mais je suis en mission ! C'est mon boulot ! Mais quel idiot je suis pour avoir choisit un job pareil ! Pourquoi mon père m'a-t-il convaincu de choisir Ninja ? Ca ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit que je puisse vouloir être, je ne sais pas, toiletteur pour chat ! J'imagine déjà l'enseigne, j'aurais un succès fou ! Bon, revenons à la réalité, je laverais des chats plus tard. « Bonjour Kakashi-senpai, alors, c'était quoi cette mission ? » Zut, il fallait qu'il me demande ça ! Bon réfléchi, réfléchi... « Hum, c'est top secret. » Silence, pourquoi il ne répond pas ? « Je vais être toiletteur pour chat ! » Je crois que j'ai trop bu, pourquoi je lui ai sortie une connerie pareille ?! « Ah c'est votre couverture ? Vous allez dans quel village ? » Merde, je suis dans la merde. Il me regarde, zut, je dois répondre, allez je suis un toiletteur pour... euh je veux dire je suis un ninja, je peux bien inventer un mensonge. « Dans le village Chinsei, mais je ne pars pas tout de suite, euh, je reste ici quelques jour parce que, euh... c'est secret. » Silence, encore une fois bon il faut que je lui demande, mais si je lui demande, il va trouver ça louche, alors comment je fais ? Quelle mission pourrie, elle n'aurait pas pu me demander de tuer une centaine d'ennemies tout simplement !? Eh non, il fallait que ce soit quelque chose de débile ! « Ca te dirais d'aller euh... boire un verre ? » Il a l'air surpris et heureux que je le lui propose, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas discuté autour d'un verre tous les deux. « Bien sur, mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire ? » Je regarde ma montre, 12h38, il a peut-être raison, note pour moi-même, regarder l'heure avant de proposer au gens d'aller boire un verre, il va me prendre pour un alcoolique. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était aller laver des chats et gagner de l'argent ! « Tu as raison, mais il n'est pas trop tôt pour aller manger un bol de ramen, ça te dis ? » Il sourit et accepte. Nous allons au restaurent, j'ai peur de croiser Naruto et Sakura, c'est une mission, je dois attaquer mes adversaires un par un. Mais visiblement, ils ne sont pas là, je me rappelle qu'ils sont parti mangé avec d'autre jeunes pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Hinata. Merci ma petite, un jour je laverais ton chat gratuitement si tu veux. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je suis un Ninja, je suis un Ninja. « Ca va Kakashi-Senpai ? Vous avez l'air... perturbé.

-Oui désolé.

-Voilà vos bols de ramen (en nous disant ça, la vendeuse pose des bols de ramen, qui d'ailleurs ont l'air délicieux).

-Merci. (Je me tourne vers Yamato) Yamato ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Kakashi si tu veux.

-Merci Kakashi.

-Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Euh, oui, laquelle ?

- Toi et moi, on n'a jamais parlé de nos histoires d'amour et je me demandais...

-Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'on a jamais abordé le sujet.

-C'était qui ton premier amour ? » Silence, Yamato me regarde d'un air ahuri. Je te déteste Tsunade. Il détourne le regard vers le vide, avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Tu sais pendant l'entrainement pour être un ninja de l'Anbu, on doit vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était lui mon premier amour, on est sorti ensemble un court moment mais ça ce n'est pas bien passé.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as tué ? » Oups, la boulette, le pauvre, je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible. Bien sur qu'il l'a tué, quel idiot. Je lui dis « désolé ». Après quelques longues minutes de silence, je reprends la conversation, en parlant cette fois-ci de météo. On continu de parler une heure, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, je ne sais pas vraiment. Il finit par se lever et dit « Si tu veux boire un verre, tu peux venir prendre l'apéro chez moi ce soir.

-Avec plaisir.

-Bien à 19 heures ça te va ?

-Oui à ce soir alors. » Il s'en va. Je réalise qu'il n'a pas payé. Radin va, j'ai proposé de manger ensemble, pas de l'inviter. Je paye et je pars. Au suivant. Il me faut un plan cette fois-ci. Le voyage pour aller voir Sasuke est long, je partirais demain, en racontant à Yamato que je pars pour ma mission secrète de toiletteur pour chat. Il me reste donc les trois autres, Naruto, Sakura et Sai. Les deux premiers sont probablement encore avec leurs amis mais Sai, lui, doit être à la bibliothèque, comme toujours. J'ai peur que ce soit pour lui aussi son collègue de l'Anbu. Je dois éviter les phrases comme « Oh, tu l'as tué ». Je vais à la bibliothèque. Il est assis à une table. J'ai un plan, je prends le premier roman d'amour que je vois et je fais mine d'aller à la table pour le lire. Il me regarde. Je lui souris pour l'inciter démarrer une conversation. Il baisse les yeux sur le livre que je tiens dans les mains. Il fait une tête bizarre. Je baisse les yeux sur mon livre. _Moi et mon jeune ami._ Ce n'est pas un titre génial pour une histoire d'amour ça. Je regarde la couverture. Zut, il ne manquait plus que ça. L'image de couverture est un dessin d'un vieux qui enlace un adolescent, les deux n'étant pas très habillé (l'un en caleçon, l'autre dans un bas de pyjama). Maintenant, il va penser que je suis pédophile. Voilà qui ruine tout mon plan, je voulais lui parler de mon livre en disant que j'aime bien lire des histoires d'amour et apporter la conversation sur sa première histoire, maintenant si je fais ça, ce sera comme me balader avec un écriteau où on pourrait lire « Je suis pédophile, gay, donc mes petits garçons, n'allez pas voir Orochimaru, je suis disponible (Surtout toi Sai) ». Il me regarde. Je lui dis « Un vieil ami me l'a conseillé, cet ami était ma première histoire d'amour. Il était un peu plus vieux que moi. On est sorti ensemble pendant un moment, mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de lire ce bouquin qu'il adorait » Bien rattrapé « Et toi, Sai, c'était qui ta première histoire ?

-Danzo. » Il me sourit, non, Sai, je ne suis pas pédophile, et Naruto et plus mignon que toi, Sakura aussi d'ailleurs... Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit s'il vous plait. Comment ai-je pu penser une telle chose ? Le plus mignon c'est Sasuke ! OK, après tout je devrais peut-être m'enfuir et devenir vraiment toiletteur pour chat. Je prendrais un faut nom, et je n'aurai jamais à demander au gens quelle est leur première histoire d'amour. Et j'adopterai un chat pour faire de la pub, il aura un poil long et je le laverais au moins une fois par semaine. Il sera trop mignon. Bon, je dois rapporter des détails croustillant à notre Hokage détesté. « Vous êtes sorti ensembles ?

-Oui.

-Pendant combien de temps ?

-Un peu plus de deux mois. C'était vraiment génial, on était très proche tous les deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. On se voyait très souvent. J'étais vraiment fou de lui.

-Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

-Il a cassé avec moi pour sortir avec une femme, j'ai découvert plus tard que c'était Tsunade, notre Hokage. » Elle est sortie avec Danzo ? Mais... ils sont ennemis. Il serait content si elle mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances car il pourrait devenir Hokage. « Et après, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre mais j'ai fini par l'accepter et quelques années plus tard, j'ai rencontré Naruto. C'était le coup de foudre. En plus, il embrassait vachement bien. » Naru... Il est sorti avec... Naruto ?! Je lui demande d'un air étonné : « Toi et Naruto vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

- Seulement deux jours, il aime vraiment trop Sasuke. » Naruto aime Sasuke ? Je croyais qu'il aimait Sakura ! Il cache bien son jeu celui-là, un vrai Ninja. « Quand ?

-Après notre première mission ensemble.

-Et tu es sorti avec d'autres Ninja de Konoha ?

-Je suis sorti avec Sasuke pendant ma première mission avec Naruto, Sakura et Yamato. Je suis sorti avec Yamato-senpai pendant cinq jours avant cette mission mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour mais juste de l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour lui. Et en ce moment je sors avec Sakura. Et vous, Kakashi-sensei ? A part votre vieil ami ?

-Je suis sorti avec Jiraya, Tsunade et Gai mais c'était il y a vraiment très longtemps et c'est tout.

-C'est tout pour le moment. » Il me sourit. Au moins il n'a pas compris que cette histoire de vieil ami a été inventée à cause de cette stupide mission. Je souris poliment, et je m'en vais en silence. Je me dirige vers la maison de Sakura. A cette heure là, elle est surement rentrée chez elle. Je toque à sa porte. Elle ouvre. « Bonjour Kakashi-sensei.

-Bonjour Sakura.

-Vous êtes là pour ?

-Euh... je me demandais si tu aimerais que je t'entraine, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas occupé de ton entrainement.

-Oui, bien sur, deux secondes, je prends mes affaires et j'arrive. » Nous allons là où nous avons l'habitude de nous entrainer, et on travaille. Au bout d'un moment, je regarde ma montre, il est 17 heures. Dans deux heures je dois être chez Yamato. « Sakura, on arrête ? » Elle me regarde avec étonnement. « D'accord » Je m'asseye et lui fait signe de venir à coté de moi. Elle s'assoit donc à l'endroit que je lui indique et me regarde. Elle attend.

« Tu sais Sakura, on est dans la même équipe depuis très longtemps, et j'ai réalisé qu'on n'avait jamais parlé d'autre choses que de mission. Je ne connais presque pas ta vie.

-Vous voulez savoir quoi ?

-Tu es allé à l'anniversaire d'Hinata aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, on a passé le début de la matinée ensemble avec d'autres amis, mais visiblement elle aurait préféré que Naruto soit là.

-Il n'y est pas allé ?

-Non, il s'entraine depuis la mort de Jiraya-san.

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Sai n'est pas venu ?

-Non, Hinata est très timide, elle n'a jamais osé lui parler.

-Il t'a manqué aujourd'hui ? » Elle rougit. Bien sur qu'il l'a manquée. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça, Kakashi-sensei ?

-C'est ton petit ami, non ?

-Comment vous le savez ? » Il faut que j'évite de lui dire que c'est Sai qui me la raconté sinon, ils vont en parler et commencer à trouver ça louche. « Ca se voit tellement.

-Oh, oui on sort ensemble mais ca ne fait que deux semaines, et puis, c'est bizarre d'être la petite amie de Sai, il est sorti avec deux de mes ex.

- Laisse-moi deviner Sasuke et Naruto ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais réussi à sortir avec Sasuke, mais comment vous savez pour lui Sasuke et Naruto ?

-Sai est un très bon ninja, mais il a du mal à cacher sa vie privée. C'est qui tes deux ex en question ?

-Naruto et Yamato. » Elle me regarde comme si c'était logique. J'ai du mal à encaisser, elle et Yamato... sont sortis ensemble ?

« -Encore, s'il n'était sorti qu'avec Yamato, ça n'aurait pas était bien important, après tout, Yamato et moi, ça n'a duré qu'un peu plus d'un mois, mais Naruto, c'était ma relation la plus sérieuse.

-Vous êtes sortis ensemble combien de temps ?

-En tout ? Je ne sais pas, lui et moi on sortait ensemble, on rompait, on se réconciliait quelques jours ou semaines après et ça recommençait... » Je la regarde, légèrement choqué. Elle continu. « Sasuke est mon premier amour, mais Naruto c'est ma première relation. » Tout ce qui me fallait, je lui dis que je dois aller voir quelqu'un, et pars pour retourner chez moi, malheureusement sur le chemin, Gai m'arrête. « Salut » me dit-il. « Salut, je lui répond.

-J'ai croisé Yamato tout à l'heure, il parait que vous allez avoir votre premier rendez-vous en amoureux tout les deux, tu sais il était dans tout ses états, mais surtout, il était aux anges de pouvoir sortir enfin avec toi. Il m'a dit que ça fait un moment qu'il attendait que tu le drague ou que tu t'intéresses à lui plus qu'amicalement, et apparemment, ce jour est enfin arrivé, je vais te dire franchement, on est amis maintenant, non ? Si tu ne l'embrasses pas il risque de se sentir vexer. » Oh my God ! Oh my God ! Yamato... c'était de l'amitié pas plus, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon, mais c'était que de l'amitié. Il rigole devant mon air étonné et pars sans rien ajouter. Je me retrouve donc en plein milieu de la rue, bouche bée, incapable de bouger et probablement affichant un air idiot. Je reprends mon chemin, et décide de donner une chance à Yamato, comme je l'ai dit il est plutôt mignon, et puis on s'entend très bien, et plus j'y réfléchis, plus il me plait. Je me retrouve donc chez moi, devant mon armoire, me demandant ce que je peux bien mettre pour notre rendez-vous, puis je finis par me décider et j'arrive chez Yamato avec un peu de retard. Je ne raconterais tous les détails, mais ce rendez-vous s'est vraiment bien passé. Je lui ai dit que je partais en mission, mais on a décidé que dès je reviendrais, on se retrouvera pour un second rendez-vous. Puis on a prolongé notre apéro pour diner ensemble. C'est après le diner, au moment de partir, que je me suis souvenu du conseil de Gai -conseil que je me suis fait un plaisir de suivre. Il embrassait merveilleusement bien. Et finalement, je ne suis pas parti...

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil (et pas que...), je décide de partir. Direction : prochaine victime ou Sasuke si vous préférez. J'ouvre les yeux et sors du lit dans lequel je me trouvais. Je ramasse mes affaires et m'habille. Je me tourne vers Yamato et je le regarde. Il était encore allongé dans le lit, mais il avait les yeux ouverts. Je réalise que depuis tout ce temps, il m'observait. Je ne le savais pas aussi pervers ! Enfin... Je m'approche de lui en disant « Un baiser pour la route ? » Il sourit, je me penche et... il m'embrasse (quoi vous vous y attendait pas !?) Je pars donc retrouver Sasuke.

J'arrive enfin dans une petite ville, selon la rumeur, Itachi serait passé par là, et on sait tous que Sasuke fait tout pour le retrouver. Je fais le tour de la ville, cherchant mon ancien élève avant de trouver un regroupement de fille. Elle devait être trente, non au moins quarante. Je demande à l'une d'elle ce qu'il se passe.

« Il y a un visiteur trop mignon qui est venu, on voulait juste lui parler mais... il a finit par fuir dans ce magasin ! C'est méchant, ces s******, s'il elle ne l'avait pas harcelé, on serait en train de se marier. » Je laisse la pauvre fille à ses délires et je passe en criant : « Laissez passez, et laissez tomber, il est gay. » Ces mots eurent un effet immédiat, elles partirent toutes pour pleurer. J'entre dans le magasin et... Oh mon dieu... me voilà dans un magasin de toiletteur pour chats. Sasuke, lui, est assis par terre, vêtements déchirés, et je crois aussi qu'il a été traumatisé. Le gérant du magasin lui donne une couverture et lui dit qu'il peut rester encore un peu, que ça ne le dérange pas. Je m'agenouille pour être à la hauteur de Sasuke :

« -Sa va Sasuke ?

-Oui, heureusement quelqu'un a crié que j'étais gay, j'ai cru que je vivais mes dernières heures.

-C'est moi qui le leur ai dit, il fallait bien les faire partir...

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Sasuke... Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. » Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on se trouve dans un restaurent, Sasuke portant une tenue emprunté au toiletteur pour chat (non pas moi, le gérant du magasin).

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.

-C'est la première fois que vous venez pour me voir depuis que je suis parti avec Orochimaru.

-Oui, en faite, je parlais avec Sai l'autre jour, et j'ai appris que lui et toi...

-Oui, on l'a fait, c'était vraiment un bon coup, mais bon, j'étais avec Orochimaru depuis tellement longtemps, alors, tu sais, je ne voulais pas le tromper, Orochimaru et moi, on s'était installé ensemble. On pensait au mariage. C'était juste avant que je ne découvre qu'Orochimaru me trompait, et même pas occasionnellement, non, il me trompait vraiment, il sort secrètement avec Kabuto depuis 5 ans je crois, et il me l'a jamais dit. Alors, je l'ai tué, et j'ai laissé Kabuto vivre, pour qu'il connaisse la souffrance. T'es venu juste pour savoir ça ?

-Je me demandais aussi, tu es sorti avec Naruto ?

-Oui, une fois, c'est le premier mec que j'ai eu.

-Et, aucune fille ?

-Non, contrairement à Sai, Naruto, Yamato, vous et tant d'autres, je ne suis pas bi, mais gay.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Je me tiens au courant, Ino adore les ragots, alors quand elle m'écrit, elle en profite pour me raconter qui sort avec qui, c'est vrai que vous et Yamato, vous...

-Quoi ? Comment tu sais ? Euh je veux dire, c'est faux, et je dois y aller, j'ai une mission importante. » Je tente de m'en aller et il me retient.

«-Kakashi.

-Oui ?

-Puisqu'on aborde le sujet, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

-Euh... Oui, je sors avec Yamato, mais ça ne concerne que moi.

-Non, Kakashi, ce n'est pas de lui que je veux te parler, mais de moi... et toi, de nous quoi !

-De... nous ? Pourquoi ?

-C'était un jour où vous aviez trop bu, Ino tenait à ce que je t'en parle.

-Où j'ai trop bu ? Que c'est-il passé ?

-Bah, on l'a fait.

-On a fait quoi ?

-Probablement le genre de chose que vous avez dû faire la nuit où vous êtes resté chez Yamato...

-Quoi ? On a... Avec toi ? J'ai... Tu... Toi !?

-Euh... Oui. » J'ai... arrive pas... fait... à croire... lui... Moi et lui...

« -Je euh, je...

-Vous êtes un très bon coup, si ça peut vous rassurer.

-Je dois vraiment y aller » Bon, je l'ai fait avec Sasuke, pas de quoi être choqué. Quoique... Oublier la conversation... Oublier la conversation, je n'ai rien fait avec Sasuke... Avec un peu de chance, je vais réussir à oublier... Je pars donc voir Naruto et arrive finalement à aller dans le pays dans lequel celui-ci s'entraine.

En arrivant je croise un groupe de jeunes crapauds. « Euh, salut les jeunes, vous savez où se trouve Uzumaki Naruto ?

-Ouais, il est par là bas. » Je regarde dans la direction qu'on m'a indiqué. Le jeune m'indique des espèces de pics, ou plutôt les sommets des pics. De là où je suis, on voit deux fou assis sur les pics, ah non, plus qu'un, l'autre vient de tomber. Le fou resté en haut lui envoie une corde rose. Non, c'est sa... langue. Les deux fous descendent des pics, ça doit être la fin de l'entrainement, je rejoint le bas des pics et y trouve Naruto qui discute avec deux crapauds. Il me voit et laisse les deux crapauds pour venir me parler.

« -Bonjour Kakashi-sensei. Comment sa va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Très bien, l'entrainement se passe bien, je m'améliore de plus en plus.

-Naruto, je suis venu à cause de... un pari, que j'ai fait avec Tsunade. Dis-moi, avec qui est tu sorti ?

-Avec qui je suis sorti ? Tu veux dire mes histoires d'amour ?

-Oui.

-Alors, Sakura, pendant une semaine. Elle embrassait bien. Puis Sakura encore une semaine. Là Sasuke, pendant un mois. Il embrassait très mal, et c'est ma première fois, il a beau embrasser mal, la nuit, il est différent, puis encore Sakura pendant 5 jours cette fois-ci. Puis Gaara ça a duré trois jours, Sakura, Sakura, Hinata mais elle est trop timide, même quand on est seul alors ça a pas marché, bien qu'on soit sorti ensemble pendant deux semaines. Puis je suis sorti avec Sakura pendant un mois, on s'est disputé, puis réconcilié, et on est sorti ensemble pendant quatre jours. Encore une dispute, et là je suis resté célibataire pendant très longtemps, j'allais voir Sasuke de temps en temps, quand j'étais en manque. Puis je suis ressorti avec Sasuke, mais on s'est disputé, à cause d'Orochimaru, et je suis resté célibataire jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Sai, je suis sorti avec lui pendant deux jours et voilà c'est tout, me voilà seul, quoique, Gaara veut recommencer, et Madaara veut que je lui donne sa chance, je ne sais pas lequel choisir. Je pense sérieusement que je devrais sortir avec Madaara. Voilà, c'est tout, qui a gagné le pari ?

-Le pari ?

-Oui, que vous aviez fait avec Tsunade.

-Ah, c'est elle.

-Et elle a gagné quoi ?

-Euh... c'était un pari d'amis.

-Ah, ok, au revoir Kakashi-sensei.

-Au revoir. »

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que je suis enfin arrivé au village, et je suis allé au bureau de l'Hokage, après un petit détour par la case 'maison de Yamato' qui m'a légèrement retardé. Dès mon arrivé dans son bureau, Tsunade m'a accueillie le sourire aux lèvres : « Vous vous êtes bien amusé durant votre mission ? ». Amusé ? Alors, j'ai découvert que j'avais fait des trucs pas très net avec Sasuke, j'ai fait des trucs pas très net avec Yamato, j'ai découvert que toute cette histoire d'akatsuki qui voulait tuer Naruto n'était probablement qu'une couverture pour draguer le pauvre petit innocent Naruto, qui n'est pas si innocent que ça, j'ai aussi découvert que Yamato était pédophile, que Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, et Yamato m'avait tous cachés une vie privée très remplie et qu'Ino était en vérité une espionne à la recherche de ragot, et... bref, le terme 'bien amusé' ne décrit peut être pas bien toutes mes aventures. « Pas vraiment.

-Haha, joyeux anniversaire Kakashi, cette mission n'était qu'une blague. Tenez voilà votre cadeau. » Je regardais ce qu'elle me donnait. Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ? Un chat à poil long, des brosses pour chat, des rubans et une panoplie de costumes pour chat. Sans commentaire...


End file.
